My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends In Disney Films
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: What would happen when you let your imaginary friends become the main characters of their own Disney film? Well as you will see, sometimes it's good to show how they could have their own stories.
1. Intro

Intro:

Ok so yes I know I could've done this earlier but the reason I didn't get to work on it was because well I just didn't feel like working on it back then and also I wanted to wait because I really didn't know how it would go back then, But now the time has come and let's just say after working on Disney Stories a month ago, the time has come to see my friends as main characters of their own stories.


	2. Hilda

Intro:

For those who have ever doubted themselves or never even believed in themselves, then you're like Hilda who despite getting teased for not being an elephant shows that sometimes courage, confidence, and believing in yourself can truly make a difference.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Now it was right after a storm came through that the storks came and well most of the animals got their little bundle of joy.

That is except for Mrs. Jumbo because well it really never came to her.

As she reached her trunk out for one, they sadly went to the other animals.

She then sighed sadly and what she didn't know was that her delivery was coming tomorrow and let's just say it's quite an unexpected delivery in deed.

Chapter 2: All Aboard Casey Jr

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to board Casey Jr.

Everything was getting set to the cars all loaded up to all of the animals loading in their cars.

Of course the elephants were getting into their car when Mrs. Jumbo was looking up again.

But then the Elephant Matriarch had no patience for this so she pushed her from the behind and in the process got stuck.

Thankfully the men pushed and pushed until finally she was through and the door closed.

The Ringmaster then said "All Aboard! All Aboard!"

Casey Jr then started to move and once that happened, they were on their way to perform a show in Atlanta.

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Meanwhile in the sky, Mr. Stork was running late indeed because well he overslept and almost forgot about his delivery.

"Whew. Man I really gotta stay on top of my job of delivering bundles of joy to their right owners." he then said

He then saw the train heading for Atlanta and without wasting another second, he grabbed the delivery and went to the train.

Once on top of one of the cars, he kept checking until at last he dropped in the Elephant car.

He then sang Happy Birthday and Mrs. Jumbo then signed it and he left.

She then wasted no time and the others watched on.

"Ah this is a proud proud day." the Matriarch then said

Once she finally unwrapped it, at first they thought it was a baby elephant.

But instead and this is true, a large female hippo named Hilda.

They couldn't believe it at all because they thought they were dreaming that this wasn't real.

But of course in their usual ways, they teased her because since she's not an elephant, she doesn't belong here.

Thankfully Mrs. Jumbo found the door and closed it and with that out of the way, they were relaxing together in peace and quiet.

Chapter 4: Setting Up The Circus Tent

Once Casey Jr arrived at it's destination, they unloaded the elephants and all of the men were then unloading the cars and when that was done, they then started setting up the tent.

Of course it was raining that night so they had to work in the rain.

They worked nonstop until the tent was all set.

Chapter 5: The Circus Parade

Once the circus tent was all set, they then got ready for the parade.

When it officially started, the crowd was amazed at the many sights and wonders of the circus.

Of course Hilda was behind Mrs. Jumbo and while she was looking at the crowd, she tripped and fell into mud.

Chapter 6: Playtime

Once they were back from the parade, Mrs. Jumbo then gave Hilda a bath and she was glad to be clean and not so muddy at all.

When done, they then played hide and seek and well let's just say sure she wasn't an elephant but she was her greatest gift ever given.

They were enjoying themselves until some naughty boys came and let's just say things were about to get messy.

Chapter 7: Mad Elephant

The boys were quite naughty in deed because well they thought Hilda really wasn't an elephant so they started picking on it.

Just then Mrs. Jumbo lost her temper and started spanking one of the boys.

The rest ran for it as the ringmaster wanted to know what the hell was going on here.

While they were trying to tie her down, the men took Hilda away from her and she was trying to protect.

As if that wasn't enough trouble, she even threw the ringmaster into a bail of water and man he was pissed.

Chapter 8: When Hilda Met Johnny

Once Mrs. Jumbo was locked up in solitary confinement, Hilda had thought she lost everything.

While the other elephants were talking about what happened earlier, Johnny a male red billed oxpecker was hearing them.

"Man they really need to shut the hell up because I can never get some peace and quiet around her."he then said

He then looked at Hilda and then said "What the hell are they talking about? I don't think she's that bad at all."

Of course the elephants then ignored her and she sadly walked away and he well then said "Aww poor thing. Boy these elephants they'll pay."

And so he pretended to be a mouse and man those elephants ran for it and so they learned their lesson indeed.

When that was done, he then went looking for Hilda hoping she wasn't scared of him.

But instead she wasn't afraid but rather she really needed a friend more than ever.

So he became her friend and get this he even thought she would be perfect for the big top.

Chapter 9: The Ghost

So he then went to the ringmaster's tent and tell him about his idea.

Of course the ringmaster was asleep but he heard everything.

And so came the idea a show stopping act.

Chapter 10: Pyramid Of Pachyderms

The next night, the ringmaster was telling the crowd of an act they've never seen before: a pyramid of elephants on top of each other.

Once he blew the whistle, they went in line and one by one, the pyramid did stack and by the time it got to the top, Johnny was getting ready.

When the pyramid was done stacking, Hilda then came out and ran hoping to land on the trampoline that would send her into the air hoping it would land.

But she accidently tripped and crashed into the ball and well let's just say accidents happen.

Chapter 11: The Pyramid Falls

Once the matriarch lost control of the ball, they all started to fall and the whole crowd left while they could.

Hilda was then running as fast as she could and well she fell and the elephants were all over the place.

Even worse the tent came down so pretty much the whole show was a disaster.

Chapter 12: The AfterMath

While Casey Jr was moving, the elephants were injured all because of Hilda.

All they wanted to do was spank her but one of the elephants heard that the ringmaster is making Hilda a clown.

They then knew that Hilda was dishonorable.

Chapter 13: Hilda The Clown

A few nights later, Hilda was on top of a burning building and the clowns were like firemen.

She then jumped but fell and the clowns were happy but not poor Hilda.

Chapter 14: Baby Mine

Once the show was done, Johnny was cleaning her up and he knew she really wasn't happy at all.

So he letted her to see Mrs. Jumbo and hopefully that would cheer her up a little.

When Mrs. Jumbo saw her, she used her trunk to touch her and it felt like heaven was watching because she was there for her.

Once done, she waved her goodbye and wished her good luck.

Chapter 15: Pink Elephants On Parade

When that was done, they both decided to take a drink and what they didn't know was that one of the clowns were drinking and accidently spilled his drink into the water.

While they were drinking, they blew bubbles and one of those bubbles turned into an elephant and once they multiplied, it was quite a trip for the both of them.

Chapter 16: When I See A Hippo Fly

The next morning, a group of crows were seeing Hilda and Johnny for the first time and they honestly didn't know what to say at all.

They then woke up and realized that they're not at the circus anymore and they needed to get back home before tonight.

So with the help of the crows, Hilda was able to fly and was glad they came to help her and Johnny.

Chapter 17: The Miracle At The Circus

That night, Johnny was with Hilda on to of the burning building and she then jumped.

With her courage, she was able to fly and the crowd couldn't believe it at all.

The media then knew that she would be the next sensation.

Chapter 18: What Happened After That

Well unfortunately her time with Mrs. Jumbo didn't last forever.

Another circus was interested in her so she went there and well sure her time was short was Mrs. Jumbo then had Dumbo and the rest is history.

Epilogue

So from what you've just read, it's clear that sometimes all we need is courage confidence and believing in ourselves and you can accomplish anything.


	3. Peter Wendy John And Michael

Intro:

All this has happened before and it will happen again but instead of a human it will feature a triple king sized male polar bear and sure the role may have changed but at least the magic of childhood never dies even when we all have to grow up.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It all began in London and in a house just outside of the park.

Now in the house lived the Hippo family and they're really nice neighbors.

There was Mary and George Hippo the parents.

And well Mary believed that the legend of Peter Polar Bear Pan is real while George was well practical.

The boys however John and Michael have always used him as a hero in all of their nursery games.

Wendy does believe that Peter Polar Bear Pan is real and has told his brothers of his many adventures.

Of course there wouldn't be any trouble in the house but one night in particular all that would change however.

It began when Mary and George were getting ready for a party.

As usual the boys were playing Peter Polar Bear Pan and Captain Hook.

So George went to go see what they were doing and well he really didn't care just as long as they were having fun.

But of course they had to go to bed and they said "Good Night." to their parents.

Also they weren't able to get a nanny so they hoped they would do just fine without one.

What they didn't know was that a mysterious figure was watching them as they left and the children didn't know this but their adventure wasn't ending, it was only just getting started.

Chapter 2: Peter Polar Bear Pan Arrives

Once they were gone, he and his red billed oxpecker Joe then went inside the nursery.

All 3 of the children were sleeping and the reason he came was because he was looking for his shadow.

When he finally found it, he well was trying to catch it and accidently knocked a few things over but he was able to catch it.

Chapter 3: When The Hippo Children Met Peter

Just then Wendy woke up and saw him and then said "Peter Polar Bear Pan! Oh Peter. It's so good to see you because well me and my brothers really want to go on an adventure with you."

"Well of course because in NeverLand, there's always an adventure." Peter then said

And so Wendy then woke her brothers up and they were all ready to go to NeverLand with their hero.

Chapter 4: Off To NeverLand

"C'mon everyone here we go! Off to NeverLand." Peter then said

And so they were all flying and it really must've been a flight.

They saw everything from the houses to even and this is true: most of London.

Once they were on Big Ben, Peter then said "There it is. Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

When done, they then continued flying and all seemed to enjoy the flight quite well.

Chapter 5: Welcome To NeverLand

When they finally arrived in NeverLand, they flew above a pirate ship and on that ship lived one of the most feared enemies of all: Captain Hook.

Now he wants revenge on Peter after he cutted his hand off.

But of course ever since then, it has a crocodile named Tic Tok who must've swallowed a ticking clock and ticks all the time.

Here's the thing: Hook would get his revenge on Peter but he doesn't know where his hideout is.

Chapter 6: Meet The Lost Boys

Once they landed near his hideout, he then said "Now I want you 3 to meet the Lost Boys.

They're Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the Twins."

At first they were quite suspicious of the children but they then had an idea.

John and Michael could help them catch some indians while Peter and Wendy could be with the mermaids.

So since they had it all planned out, John and Michael led the Lost boys while Peter and Wendy went to see the mermaids.

Chapter 7: Follow The Leader

John Michael and the Lost boys were on a journey to find indians.

They went through quite a lot from a jungle to the savannah to of course a forest.

Once they found some footprints, they were then preparing for the surprise attack.

But what they didn't know was that the indians actually were there first so of course they took all of them to the tribe.

When there, the chief wanted to know where his daughter Tiger Lily was and they really didn't know at all.

So if she wasn't back by sunset, they would burn at the stake.

Chapter 8: The Mermaids

Meanwhile, Peter and Wendy were seeing the mermaids and how beautiful they were.

So they were able to meet them and thankfully they didn't force Wendy to swim with them so things were doing just fine.

Just then Peter then saw Captain Hook and Smee and the mermaids swam away as fast as they could.

He also saw that they captured Tiger Lily so they went to go rescue her.

Chapter 9: Escape From Skull Rock

Once they were there, they saw Captain Hook telling Tiger Lily that if she doesn't tell him where his hideout is, she will drown.

Of course Peter had a trick up his sleeve so he went and actually did a good impression of Captain Hook and tricked Smee into letting Tiger Lily back to her people.

But Captain Hook did hear it and almost had him but Wendy warned him at the right moment and he got out of there quickly.

So he decided to have a little fight with Hook and well he was hanging on an edge when Tik Tok came and well let's just say Hook's a pussy when it comes to the crocodile.

Once Hook was gone, Peter then rescued Tiger Lily and so they and Wendy went to the Indian Hideout.

Chapter 10: The Celebration

With Tiger Lily back safely, the chief then honored Peter as Little Flying Eagle.

They then partied until it was enough and luckily no one got too crazy so everything was okay.

Chapter 11: Back At Hangman's Tree

Once they were done with the celebration, they then headed back to their hideout at Hangman's Tree.

They were all pretty worn out and wanted to relax.

Wendy then realized that she and her brothers must go home or else.

Peter then said and in a polite way "Well actually yes I want to go with you because my time here is almost over."

And so they all went outside but what they didn't know was that Captain Hook and his crew was nearby so they were then captured.

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

Once they were all on the ship, Peter knew he had to get them out of here.

So he played yet another trick but this time it was on the crew.

It began when he pretended to die and the crew thought he was really dead.

Once Hook got close to see it, he then opened his eyes and he then letted the others go.

When that was done, they all battled the crew and Peter knew it was time to finish Hook once and for all.

He then threw him overboard and the whole crew then followed.

As for Tik Tok, well he got to chase after them.

Chapter 13: Going Home

With Hook out of the way, Peter then decided to take the ship and they all headed home.

As for the children, well they had quite an adventure.

Chapter 14: Back Home At Last

Once Mary and George came home from the party, they went to the nursery to make sure the children were all right.

Luckily John and Michael were fast asleep while Wendy was near the window.

They were glad they were safely back because they thought they lost them.

As for Peter, well he was in the backyard so that means that they finally found a responsible babysitter.

Epilogue

So with their adventure in NeverLand all done, Peter and the children then joined Hilda in a circus but that's another story for another time.


	4. Ralph And Jack

Intro:

The world is full of stories. They're have everything from the first middle and end to good vs evil. All stories have a purpose: to entertain or to teach us about life lessons. Now for this story, well it shows that sometimes we all need a friend in our life.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Ralph a male reindeer, he always thought life in the frigid tundra was just right for him.

Meanwhile for Jack a male black angus cow who lives in Wyoming, he also thought life was just fine for him.

Now of course what they both didn't know was that fate was about to change both of their lives forever.

For Ralph all began when was separated from his herd after losing a fight to another male because he wasn't able to fight back since he had autism.

For Jack however it all began when his owner knew once he was grown up, he would eventually have to leave his family because he had autism and was different from the rest of them.

So he loaded him up on a trailer and off they went.

But however while on the way, the trailer accidently came off from the back of the truck so Jack was stuck in the trailer without any help at all.

What they didn't know was that once they became friends, the possibilities are about to become endless.

Chapter 2: When Ralph Met Jack

Just then, Jack saw what looked like a pixie but turns out to be Tinker Bell.

Now of course maybe if he could talk to her, maybe she could let him free from the trailer.

So he told her about what had happened and she knew what to do: she opened the trailer and Jack was finally free.

When that was done, he then thanked her and so he went to find a new friend while she left.

Jack saw a lot while on his journey from a forest to lots of lakes and rivers.

Of course he was quite thirsty so he decided to take a drink at a nearby river.

What he didn't know was that Ralph was also thirsty and decided to also take a drink at the same nearby.

Once they saw each other for the first time ever instead of running away, they instantly became friends and from that point forward, they would never leave each other's side and they also had male red billed oxpeckers named Dan and Cody.

Chapter 3: Tinker Bell Checks On Them

A day or two later, Tinker Bell was to go check on them to make sure nothing bad was happening.

Instead she was quite surprised to see that Ralph and Jack were getting along really well and she knew letting Jack free from that trailer was the right thing to do.

When she left, she knew that they were going to be friends.

Chapter 4: The Disney Watchers

Now for those of who don't this but there is a group of Disney characters who watch my friends and the reason why is because they might be needed in the near future.

Mrs. Jumbo was the one who was watching Hilda, Peter Pan was watching Peter take over his role, and Tinker Bell was watching Ralph and Jack.

Once they were done, they then told Baloo about what happened and he then said "Well once the other 3 are in the circus and the human boy with autism comes, get ready because he may need friends that matter."

And so they got ready for what comes next.

Chapter 5: What Happened After That

Well now that they're friends, ralph and Jack then knew that now that they're together, they have to travel together and they were totally fine with that.

They went through a lot from even more forests to even a ghost town.

While they were in a forest outside of a town, they saw a sign that a circus was looking for more talent.

They then wasted no time and was able to be at the circus and Hilda Peter and the hippo children loved them so much that they actually won the jobs.

Now as for their continuing adventures in that certain circus is a story for another time.

Epilogue

And so it goes to show that sometimes friendship is the one thing that really matters to everyone.


	5. Tom Milo And Rocky

Intro:

Now there comes a time where we can encounter strange things in our lives from either a dream or something we listened to or watched. Even for some of us, the strangest things can be quite unexpected. For Rocky however he went through quite the strangest and most bizzare trip he's ever been through.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Rocky the male white rhino and his red billed oxpecker Robin, he was grateful that Tom and Milo and their red billed oxpeckers Cory and Chad were able to find him and since they were together, they were heading to apply for a circus job.

While on the way, they decided to take a break at a nearby river.

Tom and Milo then decided to take a nap while Rocky was about to when suddenly, he saw a white rabbit exclaiming that he's late for "a very important date".

So he decided to follow it and well he ended up falling down the rabbit hole.

When he finally landed, he then saw the rabbit leave through a door knob.

But of course the door knob then said "I would advise you that you should drink the bottle that says Drink Me."

And so he drank the bottle and in doing so he grew to an appropriate height and was able to pass through the door and was able to keep chasing the rabbit.

Chapter 2: His Many Strange Encounters

While he was following the rabbit, he encountered quite some strange things.

From numerous and strange people and things to Tweedledum and Tweedledee telling him about the tale of "The Walrus And The Carpenter".

Chapter 3: Rocky At The White Rabbit's House

Just then he finally found where the white rabbit lives and he able to get inside.

The white rabbit then thought that he was housekeeper to go retrieve his gloves.

While getting the gloves, he saw a cookie that says "Eat Me" and the next thing you knew, he grew quite large and eventually the house broke around as he grew.

The white rabbit thought he was a monster so he called upon Dodo to go see for himself.

Well he did see the damage and then informed him that his house is gone but before he could continue on, Rocky was able to escape by eating a carrot that made him shrink to 3 inches tall and continues to follow the rabbit.

Chapter 4: The Flowers

While he was walking, some flowers thought he was just beautiful.

But of course one misunderstanding later, they thought he was a weed and he ran out of there while he could.

Chapter 5: The Caterpillar

Just then, he met quite possibly the strangest thing of them all: a caterpillar that's blue.

Of course he wanted to grow to a decent height so he asks for a different height.

He then turned into a butterfly and he then advised him that he should eat a piece of a mushroom and he did and in the process, manages to return to his normal height and continued following the rabbit.

Chapter 6: When Rocky Met The Cheshire Cat

Just then, he heard something strange and looked all around to see what was talking.

It turns out he just so happens to be the Cheshire Cat who then advised him to see The Mad Hatter or the March Hare to find out where the rabbit is.

Chapter 7: A Very Happy Unbirthday

When he arrived, he saw lots of tea pots and cups and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Just then he thought something fell under the table and decided to go get it.

What he didn't see was that he accidentally flipped the table over and the both The Mad Hatter and the March Hare were burning from the hot tea.

Once he was done, he saw the both of them pretty mad so he decided to leave without saying another word.

He then sat on a rock just thinking that he didn't mean to cause what had happened to the both of them.

Chapter 8: When Rocky Met The Cheshire Cat Again

Just then the Cheshire Cat came back and advised him that in order to get home, he should ask the red queen.

And so off he went to the castle hoping to get help.

Chapter 9: The Red Queen

When he finally arrived, he saw a trio of playing cards mistakenly painting the roses red.

Once the red queen arrived and saw who did it, she order their beheading.

Just then Rocky challenged her to a game of croquet.

Of course the animals rig it in favor of the queen.

But just then the Cheshire Cat played a prank on the queen as she fell down and thought Rocky was responsible so she ordered his beheading but not before a trial.

Chapter 10: The Trial

As the trial came, may witnesses came to testify and they wanted to know why Rocky would do this.

Now of course he defended him by telling the jury he didn't do it and that there has to be a misunderstanding.

Usually there would be a very happy unbirthday but unfortunately they were unable to make it after what happened earlier.

Of course while the queen was about to execute him, he then eat a bit of the mushroom and grew quite big.

The King and Queen then ordered him to leave but he refused and insulted the queen.

As he does so, he returns to his normal size and the queen order his execution.

So he ran for it.

Chapter 11: The Chase

When he was running, he dared not to look back at all because he didn't slow down.

Of course they were able to catch him and he went to the same doorknob that he encountered earlier.

And so Rocky was back home at last.

Chapter 12: Good To Be Home

Once Rocky woke up, Tom and Milo were making sure he was okay.

So now that he was up, they then continued their journey and hopefully the circus would like them.

Chapter 13: What Happened After That

When they finally made it to the circus, they were really ready to show them what they got.

Of course Hilda Peter Ralph Jack and the hippo children were quite impressed with them and so they got to join the circus.

Now as what happens next well that's a story for another time.

Epilogue

Now it goes to show that sometimes we can encounter quite very strange and odd things in our lives.


	6. Epilogue

So there you go and personally i'm glad I was able to work on these. Sure they may have been a little different from what i'm used to but at least it was an honor and pleasure to work on these.


End file.
